


Stranger Danger

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Prompts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is grumpy, Clark is shy, Identity Porn, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, a man that Bruce thinks he's never met, wants to help him get out of jail by proving that he didn't commit the crime he's being accused of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trista_zevkia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/gifts).



> Here’s the other story for the same prompt in my story, [Doing Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4543929) given by [Trista_Zevkia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia). It’s nowhere near as long as the other one, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways.
> 
> Trista, I hope you enjoy it as well. :)
> 
> Prompt: Bruce Wayne is accused of beating up some rich jerk. He can't give an alibi, as his alibi is Superman, but he was Batman at the time. So why is this Clark Kent guy trying so hard to get Bruce out of jail?

A stranger.

A stranger with a wide grin, blue eyes, black wavy hair that is just barely being kept slick back, and dorky glasses has decided to sit across from Bruce in the visitor section of the prison. A stranger is the only thing Bruce can really call him because he has never seen this man in his life, even with the small twinge of familiarity nagging at the back of his brain. His eyebrow twitches in annoyance and he has to stop himself from gritting his teeth while he asks, “So, are we just going to sit here in silence?”

Realization sparks across the man’s face and he has to push his glasses back up. “Oh, sorry, my name is Clark Kent, I’m from the _Daily Planet_.”

Clark holds out his hand for a shake and Bruce looks around the room, ignoring it. Yes, he’s heard of the _Daily Planet_. It’s a well known, highly respected, newspaper company. Their favorite topic: Superman. Batman asked Superman once how he can stand being in the papers all the time and the only response he got in return was a shrug and a small remark that it helps others know that they have someone who is watching out for them. Batman, personally, doesn’t see the appeal. He would rather work and stay in the shadows, keep up the belief that Batman is a myth, a figure of someone’s imagination. At Superman’s comment he just shook his head and dropped the subject. “I’m not giving interviews.”

Clark pulls his hand back and scratches his cheek. It’s a nervous behavior, Bruce notes, and wonders if this man’s anxiousness can be used to his advantage if the guy decides to push for an interview. “No, I’m not here for that actually.” This takes Bruce by surprise and he tries to hide his bewilderment under a mask of calm. “I’m actually here to help.”

“Help?” Bruce can’t help it. As smart as he is, he really can’t fathom how this random person could help him. “How can _you_ help me?”

“Because,” the man is smiling again. “I know you didn’t do it.”

Bruce looks at him suspiciously. “How do you figure?”

“Well,” Clark hesitates, scratching his cheek again. “That’s hard to explain. I actually can’t explain it.”

“And what? I’m just supposed to believe you? Do you want money, is that what it is?” Bruce questions.

“What!?” Clark genuinely seems shocked. “No, of course, not. I mean, yes you can believe me, er, trust me, and no I don’t want any money.” He chuckles lowly and pushes his glasses up even though they hadn’t been slipping down. “I’m doing it as a favor to a friend.”

Bruce’s eyes narrow. “What friend?”

Clark leans close and Bruce fights the urge to pull away. “Superman.”

The smile and chuckle that bubbles up to the surface from Bruce really can’t be stopped. “Yeah right, you’re not friends with Superman.”

“But I am,” he says urgently.

Bruce continues to smile. “Prove it then.”

“I, well...” Clark comes up short. “I can’t right now.”

“Look, Clark, may I call you Clark?” At Clark’s nod he continues. “I just don’t believe you when you say you’re friends with Superman. It’s just highly unlikely.”

“So what, Superman can’t have friends?” Bruce shrugs. “Mr. Wayne, no disrespect, but Superman isn’t like your Batman.”

“As far as I’m concerned, Batman doesn’t even exist.” Bruce makes to get up but the guy stops him with what he says next.

“Superman told me that he’s real.” Bruce is going to _kill_ Superman. Clenching his jaw, Bruce sits back down. “He told me he is real and that he worked with him that night that the cops are accusing you of the assault.” Yep, totally going to forge a Kryptonite knife as soon as he’s out of here. “That’s how I know you’re innocent, because Batman and Superman beat the guy up.” Clark looks thoughtful, oblivious to Bruce’s anger. “Why Batman is allowing you to go down for something you didn’t do is beyond me but Superman isn’t willing to allow it.”

As calm as he can be, Bruce asks, “And how do you suppose you’re going to prove my innocence?”

He pushes at his glasses and it’s only serving to annoy Bruce more. “I’m not sure yet but I’m sure I’ll be able to figure something out.” He smiles and Bruce wants to wipe it off his face. This guy is irritating. “Uh... you’re in a bad mood aren’t you?” Bruce doesn’t answer and just glares. He really doesn’t feel like putting up his Brucie persona. Clark chuckles nervously. “You kind of remind me of someone.”

Yes, Clark reminds Bruce of someone too but he can’t seem to place his finger on whom. The thought calms him a little and he tries to straighten his face back to neutral. “Nothing against you. I’m just having a bad day.”

“One of those days where everyone gets on your nerves huh?” Clark looks at him innocently. “I hate those days because I feel like I should be nice to everyone but when I’m getting annoyed or angry at every little thing, I tend to get snappy.” Another chuckle. “Though not as much as my friend... another friend, not Superman.”

“I figured,” Bruce states simply.

“Of course, that friend tends to be dark and broody anyways.” Wait a minute. “And he seems to always be in a bad mood. Well, when he wants to show his emotions that is.” Wait a _freaking_ minute. “He can be really closed off at times but I always like it when I can break through that shell of h-”

Clark stops dead in his sentence as Bruce rips those stupid, black, _geeky_ glasses off his face, Bruce’s anger flaring. They both stare at each other in unconcealed shock on Clark’s end and outrage on Bruce’s end. Bruce has to stop himself from squeezing the glasses so tight that they break. “Superman,” he grounds out through clenched teeth.

It takes a moment for Clark to get his bearings. “Oh... Ba... Batman?” He looks like he wants to crawl into a hole and disappear.

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. He really is unreasonably angry but he’s tired and just wants to either go home or, since that’s not an option, back to his jail cell. At least there he got some peace and quiet. “How.” Deep breath. “In the world.” Deep... breath. “Do these glasses.” _Deep breath._ “ _Freaking work?_ ” His teeth clench together with the last words.

“Um, it’s something to do with human perception and-” Clark breaks off again with a stern glare from Bruce. “Okay, you’re definitely in a bad mood. Maybe I should have just gotten you out instead of visiting but I thought it would be nice to let Bruce Wayne know I was going to try and get him out.” Bruce growls in annoyance. “Of course, who would have actually guessed you were Batman?”

“Clark,” his jaw is hurting so he keeps himself from clenching it anymore. “Stop talking.”

Clark holds his hands up in surrender. “Sorry.” They sit there in silence, Clark looking nervous and Bruce trying to calm himself. He doesn’t have a good reason for being so angry except for just not willing to deal with all this today. “Um... Bruce?” Bruce opens his eyes from his meditation. “Can I have my glasses back?”

Bruce looks at his hand that is still holding the thick frames. He forgot he still had a hold of them. He hands them back, finally feeling a little more calm now that he’s meditated a little. “Listen, I didn’t mean to get so angry. I’m having a bad day as you’ve already guessed and truthfully, I just want to be alone.”

“How alone can you get when in jail?” Clark gingerly slips his glasses back on.

“Not much,” he says with a sigh.

Clark smiles at him. “Well, don’t worry Bruce, I meant what I came here to say. I’m going to prove you’re innocent.”

Bruce refrains from rolling his eyes. “How?”

Clark shrugs. “Like I said, I don’t know yet.”

Bruce groans and lays his head in his hand, covering half his face with his hand and closing his eyes. “Well, when you come up with something, please, _please_ , come to me first and tell me what it is _before_ implementing it.”

“Yeah, I will.” Bruce opens his eyes and looks at his smiling face. “Don’t worry, you can trust me.”

“I hope so,” is muttered under Bruce’s breath.

***

A few days later, Bruce is released with all charges dropped. When he exits the jail, Alfred is there waiting for him. He begins to make his way toward him when a man in a blue and red suit drops in front of him, red cape billowing in the air. Bruce blinks.

“Glad to see you out,” Superman says. “I’m sorry for all this trouble Mr. Wayne. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

Bruce plasters one of his Brucie smiles on. “Oh, it’s quite alright, Superman. It wasn’t half bad in there.”

“Oh?” Superman looks amused. “How ‘bout this? As an apology for this whole thing, I’ll give you a lift home.”

Bruce backs up. Superman has a wicked smile on his face and it makes Bruce wary. “That’s not necessary, Superman.”

“Oh please,” Superman steps up to him and wraps his arms around him. “I insist.” He then lifts them both off the ground and starts to fly him back to the manor, Bruce yelling at him to put him back down. All Superman responds with is a happy chuckle.

Before they’re out of earshot, Bruce hears Alfred yelling to him. “Have a nice trip, Sir. I’ll see you back at home.” Bruce just crosses his arms and grumbles to himself as Superman smiles the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
